Reine Murasame
|Weight = |Blood Type = O}} is the Head Analyst on board Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. Summary Reine is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the Ratatoskr's organization, and the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Shido’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Shido joined Ratatoskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus's crew's operations to seal Spirits and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is an unarguably beautiful woman with pale skin who seems to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. She wears a pair of glasses and her breasts are noticeably large. Her height is 164 cm, and her three sizes are B95/W63/H89 as stated in the anime adaptation. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears Ratatoskr's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class fieldtrip without raising suspicions from others. She's also good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the Spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsumi turned everyone but Shido into children she was able to calm them all instantly. She has also displayed this skill towards Shido himself, calming him down after he recognized Kotori as a Spirit. Shido himself stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way. While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia *She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. *The kanji for "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of, the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Ein" (Nothingness), Ein Sof (The Infinite), and "Ohr Ein Sof" (The Infinite Light). **This leads to a lot of fans speculating that she is either Phantom or the First Spirit. **Phantom's speech pattern seems similar to Reine's. **Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. *When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. **She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed everyone that Natsumi made younger. **She also was noticeably angry when she saw the modifications that had been made on Mana's body. *When Reine and Origami were attacked during the events of Light Novel Volume 5, she claimed that Origami had saved her but Origami had passed out during the time when the Bandersnatch was about to attack. When Origami regained consciousness, the Bandersnatch was deliberately in pieces and both Origami and Reine were unharmed. *She has told Shido at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in 30 years", which oddly enough is around the same time the first spacequake was caused by the First Spirit which began the start of the series itself. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Teacher Category:Mystery Category:Fraxinus Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Secondary Movie Characters Category:Secondary Game Characters